


The Fame

by orphan_account



Series: Doin' It For The Fame [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dancing, Epilogue, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Sequel, epilogue to my fic: When You're Rich You Sold Yourself for This, famous au, famous!michael - Freeform, just all around silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue to my previous fic: When You're rich, You Sold Yourself for This. <br/>Michael comes back home for a visit and the boys continuously tease him about his career choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fame

**Author's Note:**

> This little tid-bit is actually what sparked the entire AU. Sadly, I couldn't find a place for it in the final fic. So, it get's its own!

“Seriously, I hate you guys.” Michael pouted from his place in the lounge chair of the cramped, but quaint living room. He was visiting Austin for a few days, between band practices, it was his first night back and his boyfriends were already teasing him.

A minute ago, Gavin turned on “The Fame” by Lady Gaga as a joke.

“I wanted to welcome you home properly, boi!” Gavin said, with a grin from ear-to ear. In retaliation, Michael then threw a plush pillow from the couch at him, hitting him square in the chest. Michael thought that would be the end of it, however the rest of the guys picked up the beat and began dancing dramatically throughout the room.

Currently, Gavin stood on the couch, vogueing and shaking his hips like a twenty-something in a club. Jack wasn’t doing much better; on the other side of the room, closest to the laptop playing the music, waving his limbs in a way one could call dancing... probably.

Ryan and Ray were by far taking up the most space, by spinning in a circle in the center of the room, with their arms interlocked.

“What are you guys even doing?”

“Waltzing!”

“Duh!”

“... riiiight...” Michael chuckled and rolled his eyes at his boyfriends’ shenanigans. He had to admit, even if they were just spinning in circles and not actually dancing, they were darn cute doing it.

And last, but definitely not least, Geoff stood right next to him; he was also vogueing, similar to Gavin, but also humping the air just inches from Michael’s face.

“You guys aren’t even on-key!”

“Fame, doin' it for the fame, Cause we wanna live the life, Of the rich and famous!” As the chorus begun for the final time, they all sang along. Michael crossed his arms and pouted in false annoyance. Maybe, if he could convince them he was actually mad enough, he could get some hot apology sex tonight.

As the song finally came to a close, they all stopped dancing, entirely out of breath and a bit sweaty from the workout. Jack, panting, collapsed onto the couch in a heap of smiles. Ryan and Ray had stopped spinning, but each seemed too dizzy to let go of one another. So, they stood awkwardly in the center of the room in an odd embrace, trying their damnedest not to fall over. Geoff reluctantly stopped humping Michael's forehead, and rested on the arm of his char instead. 

Michael smiled and raised his hands in defeat. “Ok ok, you guys done yet?”

“Done teasing you?!” Geoff asked, sarcastic. “Never!”

Michael rolled his eyes once more and pulled the man down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss

“Love you,” He whispered into Geoff’s neck.

“I love you too, babe.” Geoff replied with a grin.

“Hey I want in on some of gay action!” Ray stumbled out of his and Ryan’s, already gay, embrace and quite literally fell into Michael’s lap. When he finally settled, Michael could still see the world spinning in his eyes. “Whoa.” Ray whispered.

“You dumb fuck,” Michael mumbled and cradled his boyfriend to himself.

His boyfriends were ridiculous and occasionally annoying, but they were sweet and loving and more importantly _his_. Michael wondered every day just how he became so lucky. He smiled and pressed his face into Ray’s hair and the other guys finally settled down. It was nice to finally be back in Austin again.

 

 


End file.
